Snowshoe Hare
The smallest species of the Lepus genus, the snowshoe hare (Lepus americanus) is a rabbit-sized mammal that is incredibly adapted to its seasonally variable environment. The snowshoe hare is named for its hind feet, which are adapted for travelling across snowy ground and are therefore noticeably large relative to the hare’s body mass. The fur of the snowshoe hare is extremely thick and has one of the highest insulation values of all mammals. Another adaptation which ensures that the snowshoe hare can survive in an environment that drastically changes seasonally is that its fur changes colour between summer and winter. In winter, almost all individuals undergo moulting that transforms the hare’s brown summer coat into one that is pure white apart from the black-tipped ears and the feet, which remain grey. It is thought that this is enables the snowshoe hare to become camouflaged, and has evolved to coincide with snow cover. The snowshoe hare’s relatively short ears are also an adaptation to reduce heat loss in the winter. The female of this species tends to weigh approximately 10 to 25 percent more than the male. The snowshoe hare has been reported to make many characteristic hare vocalisations, which are mainly emitted as a result of fear or stress associated with capture or predation. A common snowshoe hare vocalisation is a high-pitched squeal, and other noises include whines, grunts and clicking sounds. As an adaptation to seasonal changes in the environment, the snowshoe hare changes colour from brown in the summer to white in the winter. The snowshoe hare has the most extensive range of all New World hare species. Roles * They played Laura Carrot, Lenny Carrot, Baby Lou and their parents in WildlifeTales * It played Dweeb in We're Back! An Alaskan Animal's Story * It played Diamond Battle For Luxurious Hotel (Samwei1234 Version) Gallery Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-3976.jpg|The Fox and the Hound (1981) PPG Hares.png Brother Bear Hares.png|Brother Bear (2003) Snowshoe_Hare (Wild Kratts).png IMG_7693.JPG CPatP Hare.png IMG 6653.PNG IMG 8137.PNG Pal the Penguin.png|Arthur (1996-2018) Snowshoe Hare.jpg|Jumpstart Animal Adventures Apple Butterfly Carrot Dog Elephant Frog Goldfish Horse Igloo Jellybean Kite Lion Monkey Nuts Octopus Panda Quail Rabbit Snake Tree Umbrella Violin Watch Xylophone Yarn Zebra.jpg MGPaM Hare.png Snowshoe hare reader rabbit 1st grade.jpg Snowshoe hare switch zoo.jpg Star meets Snowshoe Hare.png AMC Theaters Hares.png Ribbits-riddles-rabbit.png Hugo lek och lar 2 den magiska resan rabbit.png Hares Sly2.png|Sly 2: Band of Thieves (2002) Wild Republic Snowshoe Hare.png Riley and Elycia meets Snowshoe Hare.jpg Books 61052A74-CCDA-430D-8FEF-EFD7A2FAABAB.jpeg 94ECCAEB-C3AF-4260-B407-209B27F96F40.jpeg 46B3CE86-07E0-4421-B257-FB00DC6FA9ED.jpeg 89EAC256-EBE8-4242-9DAD-8A29FF865D45.jpeg 7020D836-A161-4870-8922-CE24C72A9C96.jpeg 6ECC05CD-9382-48DA-AB17-99DA27E90966.jpeg 5A416BFA-39CA-4760-8FCD-EA02621D8EF6.jpeg 46F8B433-CB84-45C3-BDED-11A65C17AF7C.jpeg 2BF6F82A-95DB-49F0-959A-31100265829C.jpeg DDC9FAB1-4112-41DB-99F9-EF0C90399640.jpeg D84AB4CE-BA93-4FC3-B85C-89E1371E2CFF.jpeg 183D359F-FFEC-54A7-C062-E74B8AA5E5F7.jpeg 0685A22F-1013-4976-861F-39692B408406.jpeg See Also * Arctic Hare (Similar, eh?) * European Hare * Mountain Hare * Cape Hare * Indian Hare * Corsican Hare * Broom Hare Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Lagomorphs Category:The Fox and the Hound Animals Category:Brother Bear Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Monsters We Met Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Polar Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:101 Dalmatians Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Polar Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:The Mighty B Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Polar Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Mountain Wildlife Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Eyewitness Juniors Animals Category:Amazing Animal Disguises (Eyewitness Juniors) Animals Category:Yellowstone National Park Animals Category:Bambi Animals Category:Hugo: The Magic Journey Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Sly Cooper Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals